<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Man with Quality by Cliche_Nineard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215797">the Man with Quality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard'>Cliche_Nineard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上九 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yokohama Mary(documentary), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 乱写, 人间失忆, 全员单线宰, 害, 最后是叶太, 非典型穿书</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>——你是个好孩子呀。</p><p>非典型穿书</p><p>○横滨玛丽crossover人间失格</p><p>○人间失忆但不失智，哒宰成了叶藏</p><p>○all太汤底，CP自由心证</p><p>○我本来想让我的文字【色调温暖，略微忧郁，夹杂着一丝叹息，缓慢地低饱和度的绚烂】但是我好像高估了自己</p><p>○想表现的是内心其实同样和叶藏一样敏感的哒宰，在大家的温暖下变得很温柔的一个故事。【但是失败了，果然我笔力不够】</p><p>○哒宰奇怪的性格后面会有解释，绝对不是那种天雷弱受矫情OOC</p><p>○有存稿，后面的几章是我在语文课上瞎写的，写完之后发现好像奇奇怪怪的，于是准备重新写……</p><p>○发现好像文野有一个叫铃木麻里的，好巧</p><p>○纪录片《横滨玛丽》</p><p>○标题改变自《The the man without quality》【话说我最开始以为这个是人间失格的英文名来着，但是其实不是的】</p><p>○BGM教授 ShiningbBoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Ooba Youzou, all太 - Relationship, 中太 - Relationship, 双黑 - Relationship, 叶太, 国太, 织太</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上九 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="m-mlist m-mlist-self">
  <p></p>
  <div class="mlistcnt">
    <p></p>
    <div class="isay">
      <p></p>
      <div class="isaym">
        <p></p>
        <div class="js-660971">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cnt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="txt js-546812">
                <p> </p>
                <p>零</p>
                <p>【我是大庭叶藏，他们都叫我阿叶。你是什么？】</p>
                <p>——这样啊……我不知道。</p>
                <p>【那我怎么称呼你？】</p>
                <p>——叫……治（Osamu）吧。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>【壹】</p>
                <p>低沉的气笛长叹一声，携带着百人的期盼和挂念，飘到遥远的霞光万丈的海面。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>逐渐也看不见，麻里良久才睁开了眼，敛去眼底最后一丝带着烟火味的黑气，握紧了手中不知是温热还是冰冷的戒指，而后把它放进自己大包小包之中的，一个夹层里。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>踏着咸猩的海风，麻里在横滨海岸捡到了一个人。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>这一带少有人行，有的也只是无家可归的与朝夕涨逝的无尽的浪头。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>那人以一种奇异的姿势加在l浪与乱石之间，囿于礁石的方圆之地之地的浪花被他不知从哪渗出来的血染色，在橘红的晚霞下愈发让人心生不适。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>战后的横滨到处都是这种自行腐烂的肉体十个个里六个个都是饿死的，还有四个是给美国大兵糟蹋死的，衣不蔽体的暗娼。</p>
                <p>——她这样的。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>今晚不知该睡在哪儿的麻里不是个多么爱给死人添麻烦的女人，她是个特立独行的女人……她呀。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>把那泡在水里的人拖出来以后，那人却霎得睁开了眼睛。颇为夸张的稀罕“哎呀呀，看来横滨的海也不行了。”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>那股子鲜活劲儿都得麻里捧腹大笑，然而那人注意到她后，似乎颇为兴奋地问：“这位小姐，请问你见到和我一起殉情的另一位小姐了吗？”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>麻里咦了一声，重新细细打量面前的人。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>周身都湿透的少年穿着不知是高中还是大学的制服，乱蓬蓬的黑发上呼着几根海藻，干了的血迹糊在脸上，衬着让人觉得过分怪异的轻飘飘的笑，显得异常的滑稽而可怖。但即使这样，也掩饰不下周身过分的女人气却阴森而轻浮的英俊。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>“难道你是那个议员的儿子？大庭……大庭叶郎？”麻里惊奇地问。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>半月前议员的高中小儿子与一个已婚妇女殉情跳海的事情，不知为多少横滨酒馆打发了时间。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>少年拖长了声音，仿佛惊叹，有仿佛困惑地瞪着眼睛：“我……大庭叶藏？啊——治！我是……”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>麻里敷衍的点点头，兴趣全无，她不大喜欢同这种身居高位而无所事事，并且脑子好像不好的人相处。于是她扶了扶自己的白边洋帽，抓起身边几个大包小包道：“那么请您回家吧，天快黑了呀。”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>少年停留在海岸边，逆着万千的霞光，看不清神情，只是用着一种怪异的语调自言自语：“……哎呀，你是阿治……好吧，我是治……你要回去吗？我才逃出来呀。”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>少年嘻嘻笑了两声，追赶上前方走远的穿着白色洋服的女子，接过她手里的包袱，故作讨好的说，“这位小姐不如送佛送到西，把我留宿一晚如何？”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>若是普通人遇到这种事，一定会心生不悦，更何况是一个独身女子。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>然而麻里不惮什么，她周身上下除了一枚失去主人的戒指外，没有其他可以贪图之物了。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>麻里拖着声音应答了一声，改变了原本住在商场楼梯的打算，也不多问，只是踏着小步往市中走去。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>“小姐如何称呼呢？”</p>
                <p>“啊，什么小姐？叫我麻里就可以了。”</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>四个手提包和一把伞，包都很轻，大概可以从轮廓知道，没有什么必须的生活用品。女子腰后侧有块酒渍，是那种小酒馆与歌舞伎町常备的。廉价的白色洋服在她自己可以够到的地方平整洁净，后背，尤其是颈后却极其的皱。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>女子的工作显而易见。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>少年也不知为什么自己可以推理出这些，却也未对女子产生任何轻视，从昏迷中苏醒的浑浑噩噩与脑海里如同回声一般的声音，让他头脑发胀，他也不知道以后做些什么。</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>有些冷了。<br/><br/></p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-546812">
    <p> </p>
    <p>“麻里，你今天怎么来了？”歌舞伎町低矮的门后倚靠着的青年惊讶的问，“还带了人？”青年的语气很是熟稔。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>脑海里的声音逐渐如潮水般褪去，但另一种说不明的情绪自下而上笼罩了他。</p>
    <p>恐惧与厌恶，想要逃离，想要哭泣，想要与世长辞。</p>
    <p>这种情绪不可能属于他，却又仿佛与他浑然天成。</p>
    <p>这情绪理智上告诉他，这是陌生的，情感上却如同陈年成疴，杂嘈杂的歌舞伎町，寂静无声，少年僵立在原地。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“哎呀，海边捡的，好像是议员的儿子～在你这儿光顾一下。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>恐惧刹那退去，噪音重新笼罩了他，那一种虚空般的漂浮仍然在继续，他却变得神采奕奕：“被扫地出门了呀！却还有几张钱……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>仿佛天生一种幽默感，酒馆里的空气都变得轻巧了起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他在害怕什么？</p>
    <p>害怕人满为患与熙熙攘攘吗？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>————————</p>
    <p>即使月初家里寄来的钱早在头三天就被用于饮酒与嫖妓，但他身上却着无端多了一笔面额可观的巨款，用于昂贵不起来的歌舞伎町后房的住宿也早绰绰有余。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>之前倚靠在门边的青年，虽然一见他虽然一身伤害人的紧，却觉得没什么大不了的——横滨的伤员和车站的腐尸一样常见——但因喜欢他的爽快，好心的便宜卖了他数卷绷带和一瓶药粉。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>后房有一面缺了角的蒙了尘的镜子，桌上翻倒着干涸的酒瓶。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他看着镜子里的人，觉得总少了些什么。</p>
    <p>洗干净的面部，异常的白，右眼角的伤口止了血。身上却也多多少少星罗棋布的伤痕。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>——说不上难看，也不知道自己以前是什么样的人。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>眼不见心为净，费了七卷绷带缠住身体，镜中人对他露出一个生硬的笑，他好像记得自己要说些什么，要对什么人说些什么……</p>
    <p>他忘了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>歌舞剧场不存在隔音效果这种东西，他索性走到前场逼仄的大厅，前方有个更小的舞台。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>傍晚那个门前的青年在上面唱歌，小指翘得尖尖的，抹了亮粉的眼角，在单调的灯光下泛着光。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>在酒侍艳羡的目光中买了一瓶清酒，趿着鞋坐到唯一不怎么拥挤的桌子边，这桌只坐了一个男人，与周围人一样的不修边幅，却可能是因为那头属于不良的红发，让人不敢靠近吧。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>嘿，我还参加过非法政党呢。他这样想着，兀自坐到了那男人另一侧。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>红发男人抬眼瞥了他一眼，灰蓝色的眼里闪着漠不经心，仿佛只是想着，</p>
    <p>呀，不过是不良少年嘛。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>台上青年唱的迷离而悠远，他一直看着台上的人，无端的敏锐感觉身侧的男人不时看一眼自己。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>全程二人没有任何交流，他却觉得异常愉悦，甚至没来由的感到那个男人也很满意。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>男人走之前给自己这位临时桌伴点了一杯威士忌，战后的物资紧缺，就算是普通的酒也要走黑市流程，惶论这种只在歌舞伎町里称面子的洋酒。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>那个有些妖艳的青年坐到他身边，一手撑着下巴，一只手敲着桌面，好奇的问：“朋友？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他舔了舔唇，说：“不认识。”心头却没来由的颤了一下。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“那你怎么不和他睡一晚上？能挣不少外快吧。”男人随意的问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他觉得很有趣。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>虽然他对这种职业并无歧视，但仍然似乎这里所有人都有不惮以身体交换金钱的风俗，感到有些许新奇。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“抱歉我忘了，你们华族的人是不屑这个的。”男人发现了他的不同，诚心道歉，“真羡慕啊！反正你要在我这儿住一个月，交个朋友呗。”青年端起方才红发男人剩下的小半杯威士忌，砸了砸舌，举杯：“我叫元次郎。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他勾了勾嘴角，生涩地露出一个笑：“我不是华族，我父亲只是一个土地主，而且还把我赶出家门了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“那也一样，青年虽然妩媚了些，却难得的直爽，自己把酒杯和他碰了碰说“你以后总不会只靠你那些钱吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我也不知道。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“哎哟，无忧无虑的小少爷哟——”男人拖着嗓子叹了一声，“那你会做什么？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>我会画画，他想说。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>可他总说不出口，于是折中道，“我会写小说。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>青年啧了一声，明显坦诚地不屑着，却又很真诚的说，“我们店也请不起多余的人了，不过你有那么多闲钱可以试着去黑市倒酒，稳赚不赔的买卖。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他点了点头，突然觉得，当一个人对你如同倒豆子一般说话的时候，只需要点头和赞同，</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>这可真是个诀窍。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>青年好像有些上头，轻轻一拍他的肩，热情过头：“下次你先和我一起去拿货，长长眼。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他觉得男人很开心，于是也咧开一个夸张的笑，一副十分开心的样子。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“对了……”男人后知后觉，“你到底叫什么？”</p>
    <p>“治（Osamu）。”</p>
    <p>他是叫这个吧。</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-660971">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-546812">
        <p> </p>
        <p>“阿治，我们去拿货吧！”元次郎走到他身边，看到他面前铺开的稿纸，惊讶的拿起其中几张，“这画得不错嘛，但是你这写的是什么？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他的笔尖顿了顿，在末尾留下一个干涸的墨点：“想写一个妻子陪丈夫欺骗之后，又帮丈夫还钱的故事。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>元次郎疑惑的看了看，正巧此时麻里走了进来，于是便招呼道：“麻里？你来看看阿治的作品！”然后凑过来对他说，“麻里写的字可好看了！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>治点点头，很开心的样子，“麻里小姐是很优秀的人呀！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>麻里走过来，敷着白粉的脸上表情十分丰富，“阿治呀，别用你和那些女人说话的语气和我说话。”元次郎以为麻里生气了，解围道，“麻里可比我们大好多哦～”然后忙着说，“麻里帮忙看一下店阿啊，我和治去拿货了！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>言毕，就把他拖出了门外。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>横滨开始下雨，整个城市都蔫纠纠的，元次郎慢悠悠地走着，叹气道：“我最讨厌冬天和夏天了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>治想了想，问：“因为没有风月？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>把元次郎都笑了，却一本正经的纠正说，“是麻里找不到住的地方……商场那时候管得最严了，麻里最讨厌的，就是和那些说话七拐八绕的人聊天了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>治没有接话，不知在想什么，整个人仿佛因为横滨的雨有了一层薄雾。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>于是谈话戛然而止，两人谁都没有继续说话，只是沿着灰尘和雨声，无声的前行。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>一个错综复杂的样子，巷口少有人行，走进去许久，看见第一家帘子掩住的嘈杂的门店时，巷子里多了许多人。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>二人掀起一家店的门帘，元次郎说，“这家店是黑手党管辖，我们常客只要找小柜交钱拿货……咦？这不是那天你那个酒伴吗？”元次郎惊讶的看着柜台后坐着的格格不入的红发男人。</p>
        <p>太不一样了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>男人就懒散的拿着一本书看，也不理客人，面前带着一个纸牌，上书“请自便，钱放在箱子里”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>元次郎本想让治去拿货，去见他似乎有些呆愣的走到红发男人身边，心里吹了个口哨，也“自便”了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>红发男人知道他在看他。</p>
        <p>他这么觉得，却毫不避讳的盯着男人，我可以透过红发男人的脸看出书的内容。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>二人似乎和那日一样心照不宣地对酌一般，直到男人合上书页，抬头回望着他。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>二人一坐一立，透着昏暗的光，中间隔着一本【书】。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>最终是红发男人率先打破沉默，将书推到他面前，“你想看？”声音无波无澜，语气不咸不淡，除了一丝谁都没有听到的颤。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他也不推辞，结果翻了两页，问，“你喜欢小说？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嗯，也挺想写，但一直写不出。”</p>
        <p>“我叫治，你呢？”</p>
        <p>“……织田作。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <strong>【阿治，我们不喜欢和陌生人聊天的。】</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他心中如同雾气与晨光蔓延开的软弱与恐惧，再度将他笼罩。</p>
        <p>他张了张嘴，发不出声音。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他觉得每一个从他嘴里迸出的话，都像是在搞笑。</p>
        <p>用生命在娱乐他人。</p>
        <p>他落荒而逃。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>留下原地目瞪口呆的元次郎和依旧面无表情的男人。</p>
        <p>如果你细看，不难发现男人眼底如同玉崩冰裂一般的忧担忧与自责。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>但是，谁会去细看呢？</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-546812">
    <p>（这并不是定时）</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>正文</p>
    <p>他一直漫无目的地游走着。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>最初是落荒而逃那个声音对他说</p>
    <p>
      <strong>【跑啊！阿治，跑啊！离人们都远点，越远越好……没有人可以理解你，除了我。】</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他于是跑啊，跑进了疏星朗月的夜。</p>
    <p>他于是跑啊，跑进了薄天喷涌的晨曦。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他停在没有人的郊外，河流迎着朝霞，潺潺水声和那人的声音一样让人不悦。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>【阿治，别停啊。】</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你，凭什么，说了解我？”他一字一顿地对着西沉的月影竭尽全力的吼出一句话，瘫倒在地。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>【因为……我就是你啊。】</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>那人笑嘻嘻的，仿佛一个幽默家讲着笑话。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他突然平静了下来，不再歇斯底里，操着一个自从醒来后从来没有过的温柔甜腻而完美的笑，将口袋里的东西一样样的往外掏，“手稿钢笔，零钱，开瓶器，钢丝。”口袋见底，他顿了顿，如同情人间的低语一般对自己说，“你看看，你想逃，逃到哪去？你看看你自己多么懦弱，见不得人，见不得人，那为什么不直接不见所有人？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他坐起身，一步步淌入湍急的河流：“对你来说，什么是人？”却不等他回答又说，“是世间吧？哈，你看要想得到人们的认可，得得到整个世间的认可呢。你只逃离人有什么用呢？我来帮你吧。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>窒息的水涌进鼻腔，极致的安静与嘈杂交映。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>【不，我不想死！太痛苦了……】</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他轻嗤一声，又呛进一口水，终于浮出水面。白昼最终占据了整个世间，他蒙住自己的眼，声音有些涩，有些颤，“这不，挺好的吗？我和你……一起，你画画，我写小说。这个世间都是可以……可以走过去的，对吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“那边那个！这是你写的吗？”有个人在河岸边，举着他方才掏出的书稿问，“你这是在自杀吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>一边走来一边说，“放心，我不会救你的，我有个朋友超喜欢自杀，还嫌弃救他的人碍手碍……”……脚？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>那人惊讶地看着半个身子还浸在水里的治，说话都不利索了，“你你你你你你竟然也在！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>治拿开挡在眼前的手，眯缝着眼睛打量那人几眼。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>青年那顶圆顶礼帽格外引人注目，而而后才是和朝霞一样的橘红色的卷发，与一身漆黑的外套，他的确不认识这个人。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>却不知怎么的，他撑起身子，熟练地露出一个微笑，用自己头上不存在的帽子向他行了一个脱帽礼，以及扶了扶不存在的劳埃德的眼镜，说：“晨安，你的帽子长得可真丢人，另外我不认识你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“开什么玩笑！”青年下意识的抬脚踹了踹坐在水中的治，“连我中……”话音突然消失，河水突然起了波澜。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>这是青年才突然发觉治外貌上的不同，除了身高与十五六岁一样之外，那张脸细看却大有不同。</p>
    <p>长得更……私人了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>以前的太宰治就算长得再好看，他给人的第一印象总是深刻而黑暗的战栗。而不是此时这样——</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>无法形容的，说是女人气也不像，更像是用羽毛在布上刻意画出的五官，仿佛下一刻就会消失，精致得虚假。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>但不管是哪一种，他都不喜欢。</p>
    <p>哪种都让人觉得他下一秒就会横死街头。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>与此同时，治在心中问：“刚才你怎么又在哗众取宠了？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>【我没有，我以为是你！】</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>也不知想通了什么，青年用一种诡异的表情摘下手套，戳了戳治的头发——</p>
    <p>什么也没发生。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>青年的表情变得精彩纷呈，突然想起了什么，低声骂了一句：“该死的【书】。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“什么书？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“呵。”青年咬牙切齿地笑，“我是一个诗人，正好在写一本书，可以把你的小说一起集成吗？”一个问句生涩艰难，如同从未对任何人发出过任何请求。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你叫什么？”</p>
    <p>“……堀木正雄。”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>